Between Two
by ForTheLoveOfALovatic
Summary: Alex has a girlfriend that she thinks she loves, but what happens when she meets Mitchie?
1. Chapter 1

Music blasted through my room as I searched for a pair of socks. I let my voice carry the tune as I balanced on one foot to slip the left sock on. I never seemed to have a matching pair, usually I had one white and one black, or a bright color and a white. Whatever the case was I never had a matching sock.

"A balancing act I see" A voice echoed from the doorway of my room, just loud enough to here over the music.

My heart skipped a beat and my head shot towards the door. When I realized who it was I hoped my way over to the speakers that my Ipod was hooked up to and pressed a button to turn it off. "You scared me half to death" I breathed out before sitting on my bed to pull on the other sock.

She laughed, "You knew I was coming over!"

"A text saying here, or even a call would have been nice." I said in a joking upset voice. But the truth was I was a little embarrassed, god only knows how long she was in the doorway.

She laughed as she walked across the room and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Sorry beautiful, 'I'll be more considerate next time."

I rolled my eyes knowing that was far from the truth, "Thanks Kay."

Kayla is my girlfriend of seven months. Actually maybe its eight at this point, I never really know. We had met just over a year ago in school. She sat next to me in science when the year first started. She was new, just from the town over but she had gone to a different school up until then. At first we only exchanged a few glances. I think I may have dropped my pencil once and she handed it back to me, but that was the extent of our conversing for a while. Finally at some point the teacher assigned us to do a project together. At first we were almost painfully awkward but that broke pretty fast. After spending two weeks together every day after school we became rather good friends. Somehow we got to talking about our past and she brought up the fact she had an ex-girlfriend. Long story short we realized that we were both gay. Only a little while later we ended up dating and it has been that way ever since.

Our relationship is pretty average. We see each other considerably a lot. We have little fights that I can honestly say always start because of her, but what couple doesn't have that? She texts me when we aren't together, and she always does thoughtful things for me. Pretty much our relationship looks perfect. It's everything I wanted, and even more. But there's some nights where I second guess the whole thing. She's there for me and she cares. She calls me all the time and she's infatuated with everything I do. But I don't always feel that way about her. She's pretty, yes. She's smart, and she's funny when she wants to be. So I don't really know why I second guess anything. But there's something about it that I can't seem to put my finger on. There isn't butterflies, there never was. I wake up with her next to me and I want her to go home. Sometimes I beg for space but I never get that. I can honestly say I don't love the girl, I think I love the thought of her. You grow up with a thought in your mind about true love. You are told for years what true love feels like, at this is not what I pictured in any sense. But then she does things that make me smile and I can't seem to admit to myself that being with her isn't right. So that's why I stay.

"Where did you say we were going tonight?" I asked while pulling my boots on.

She sat down next to me and watched as I put on my shoes. "Were just going to the diner with a few of my friends from my old school."

I groaned. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" I have only met Kayla's best friend Caitlyn. And although she has an aggressive personality and can come off as a little bit of a bitch, I do actually like her. Kayla has warned me about some of her other friends though. She explained that I may not like them the first time I meet them. And although at the beginning of our relationship I practically begged to meet them she said no, not till she was sure I was ready. Which to me seemed really odd. But eventually I just stopped begging because I was getting nowhere. I am not exactly sure why she has chosen a random night like tonight to have me meet her friends, but in some sense I was actually a little nervous. Even though it doesn't sound like much, this is a large step in our relationship.

"I've been with you for eight months Alex, you have to meet them eventually." She smiled and stood in front of me. So I guess it has been eight months…

"So who exactly am I meeting?" I raised my arms in the air motioning her to pull me off the bed to stand.

She pulled hard and groaned, "Well Caitlyn will be there so at least you already know her. But umm" She pressed her tongue against the side of her cheek as she thought. "I'm not one hundred percent sure who is coming but I know Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Jason and Mitchie."

I nodded. I had heard Kayla mention all of their names here and there but other than that I barely knew a thing. "Is there anything I should know before I go?" I questioned knowing there had to be something.

She looked around the room and began to think again. "Nothing off the top of my head. I mean if they joke with you or tease you don't take it personally. That's just the way they are, they don't mean anything by it."

We started heading out to the car. My nerves hit the second I sat in the passenger seat of her car. The diner was only about a ten minute drive from my house. I had no idea what to expect. Her description was very vague, and I know she knew that would cause me to be even more nervous then I previously would have been. I don't consider myself great at meeting new people. As I looked out the window I couldn't help but replay in my mind how terrible this could go. Kayla is the queen of my making me uncomfortable. She does this thing where she barley pays attention to me when she's talking to someone else. Being the shy person I am I usually just sit there looking dumb. What's there to say when you know nothing about the conversation?

Before I could let my thoughts travel anymore I saw we were pulling into the diner parking lot. I could feel my palms start to clam up. I gave Kayla a weak smile and she put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry they're going to love you."

I could only simply nod. We both got out of the car and I quickly walked around to Kayla's side. She led the way as we walked into the familiar diner. I could see a group of teenagers sitting at a table. Two girls one being Caitlyn, and three boys. The three boys sat facing our way so I could see their faces. They looked normal, they were actually rather attractive for three teenage boys. Caitlyn and the other girl, who I assumed was Mitchie were sitting the opposite direction of us. Next to the girl were two open seats one for me and one for Kayla.

The youngest of the three boys noticed us first. He nudge his brother's arm and pointed before waving frantically our way. After that the whole table turned their attention towards us. Kayla smiled and started walking quicker, I let myself trail behind.

"Hey guys" Kayla said as she got closer to the table. Caitlyn stood up and ran towards me engulfing me in a hug, I quickly returned it. It made me feel a little better that I had someone to say hello to.

"This is Alex" Kayla said while motioning her arms towards me. The three boys smiled and said hello. The girl that sat next to Caitlyn stood up "I'm Mitchie" she said as she took her hand in mine.

I couldn't help but smile at how polite this was. "Nice to meet you" I said smiling back. I looked at her for another second. This was the first time I actually got a look at her face. She was absolutely stunning, her dark brown hair matched her eyes. Her skin tone was light but also really pretty. I couldn't help but notice her smile was large, but just like the rest of her it was really appealing.

"Stop being a flirt" One of the boys called out towards Mitchie.

She snapped her attention away from me before throwing her napkin at the boy. "I was being polite not a flirt you asshole."

I cringed a little at the language she used. I am not one to be against curse words but it makes me uncomfortable in public. On the other hand Mitchie didn't even seem to notice she had just screamed asshole across an entire restaurant.

After just a few seconds Kayla and I took our seats. Somehow I ended up sitting in between Kayla and Mitchie, most likely because Kayla was caught up in some conversation with one of the boys. I sat silently for a few minutes before Caitlyn leaned over to talk to me. "Does she always ignore you like this?" Caitlyn said referring to my girlfriend.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not always, just when she is excited to talk to people I guess." I could see Mitchie listening to me and Caitlyn, could you really blame her though? She was in between us.

"You don't have to water it down, we know she can be a bitch." Mitchie laughed.

I laughed as well, she was funny. "I mean I don't really mind though." I said. I couldn't really talk bad about Kayla to her friends, for all I know they could be testing me.

"That would piss me the hell off" Mitchie breathed out. "I would never do that to my girlfriend."

My eyebrow raised, she's gay? Caitlyn started to laugh. "Yeah if you had one Mitch."

She shrugged, "I'm working on it."

"It's taking a pretty long time" Caitlyn continued to laugh.

Mitchie pushed herself had against Caitlyn's shoulders. "Fuck off."

"Do you always curse?" Kayla said leaning over me to ask Mitchie. This was the first time she had taken notice to any of us the whole dinner.

Mitchie laughed, "Do I? I didn't notice" She said sarcastically. I had only known her for a few minutes but I could tell she was extremely funny. Outgoing as well.

"So Kayla why is this the first time we have met your girlfriend?" One of the boys asked.

"Well as Mitchie just displayed, you guys can be a lot to handle. I wanted her to really know me before she met you guys." Kayla explained.

"I mean a year was long enough I'd say." Mitchie replied.

"An eternity wouldn't be long enough with you." Kayla said throwing a tiny piece of bread at Mitchie.

I couldn't help but notice the tension between Kayla and Mitchie. I mean I understand they are joking but something about it seemed like it was almost not at a joke at the same time. They were very quick to jump down each other's throat and although they laughed about it, I could tell by knowing Kayla it was an uncomfortable type of joking, there was more behind it.

Our food came rather quick. For the most part everyone at the table got burgers, well except for me and Mitchie. I was still too nervous to eat much so I had ordered a plate of fries. It would have been uncomfortable to order nothing, but honestly I couldn't tell what my stomach could handle. Mitchie on the other hand just ordered a salad. I found this weird given her personality.

"Still a vegetarian Mitch?" Kayla leaned over me to ask.

Mitchie shoved more lettuce in her mouth before answering. "No I just enjoy watching you guys eat full meals while I chew on grass."

With all my power I held in the obnoxious laugh that was attempting to come out. Mitchie was funny, she was really quick with her replies. I liked that. It was funny to see Kayla put in her place.

Dinner proceeded with tiny bickering between Mitchie and Kayla, well when Kayla even paid attention to our side of the table. The whole time she practically only spoke to the boys. Conversation stayed between Caitlyn, Mitchie, and myself. I talked to Caitlyn about things we had previously mentioned to each other. I knew she was auditioning for her school play so I asked questions about that. When it came to Mitchie she sort of just talked about anything. I liked how open she was with anything she wanted to say. I found out she lives across the other side of her town, about a fifteen minute drive from my house. She's an only child and is very into music she even writes some herself, which I found extremely interesting.

When the check came we all put our money together. "So you guys up to do anything tonight?" The boy I had found out was Nate asked the group.

"Yeah what were you thinking of doing?" Kayla asked first.

"Maybe a few drinks at our house?" Nate asked motioning to his other brothers.

"I'm in." Kayla replied. I looked over her way in somewhat of disbelief. Not even for a second did she question if I was able to or not. Which I wasn't. "What about you babe? Are you in?" Kayla asked while putting a hand on my knee.

"I wish I could but I can't tonight, I have work really early in the morning."

"You suck." Kayla whined. Which made me cringe just in the slightest. "Well do you mind if I still go?" she asked.

All eyes were on us. Everyone was watching us figure out our plans. I could tell Mitchie and Caitlyn were in disbelief at how inconsiderate Kayla was being. And I'm sure the boys were just curious how many people would be coming to their house. "No I don't mind. Will you just bring me home first?"

Kayla bit her bottom lip and groaned. "That's actually the exact opposite way of their house."

I had to refrain from letting my jaw drop, was she serious? She drove me here knowing I don't have a car. Not having a car is the reason I can't come tonight because I have to work to save up for one. Before I could reply Mitchie chimed in. "Don't worry about it, I can bring her home. I wasn't planning on going tonight anyway, I have work tomorrow too." She sent Kayla a smile which didn't seem all too friendly. Knowing Mitchie for only a few minutes I could already sense how my girlfriend had pissed her off.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing that?" I asked Mitchie. I had just spoken to her about how far across town she had lived. I almost felt uncomfortable making a girl I had just met drive me home.

"Yeah don't worry about it! You can't walk home from here. "Mitchie said while standing up to put her jacket on.

Kayla's smile dropped. I wasn't sure why considering she was the one refusing to drive me home. "Well thanks a lot Mitch."

"It's not a problem." Mitchie smiled directly at Kayla. "Now lets go Alex." Mitchie said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I refrained from smiling when she touched me. Kayla leaned in to kiss me goodbye but I pretended I didn't see it. Instead I stood up and waved to the group. "It was nice meeting you all. Text me later Kayla." And with that I followed Mitchie out the door.

Instead of walking in front of me like Kayla had into the building she slowed her pace and walked beside me. We walked slowly to her car which was rather nice. "This is your car?" I motioned to the jaguar that sat before us.

She smiled and unlocked it the button. "Yeah, don't think I'm some sort of rich kid or anything. This was my dad's he passed it down to me after working in his shop for 3 years with no pay."

I nodded. "That's a lot of work."

"Yeah but it was worth it I guess" she shrugged her shoulders.

We both sat in the car. I took a look around and almost couldn't believe how clean it was. I watched as Mitchie fiddled with her keys to start the car. "Don't tell me how to get there" Mitchie said while she threw her arm over the seat to back out of the spot.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well you told me where you live. I like testing myself to see if I can get somewhere without help."

We drove for a little while. Each turn she made I knew was the wrong one, but I couldn't say anything. She was on the right track but she was just taking the extremely long way there. Music played through the speakers so quiet it was barely audible. She tapped her finger on the steering wheel along to the slight beat. "So tell me Alex."

"Tell you what?" I questioned not knowing what she was referring to.

"About you and Kayla. That was pretty fucking weird back there if I do say so myself." She explained.

"What was weird exactly?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. But again I felt like if I just talked about it immediately it could somehow get back to my girlfriend.

"Alex, your own girlfriend wouldn't give you a ride home. "

"Yeah well I mean she was going the opposite direction of my house." I protested.

Mitchie slowed the car down and pulled to the side of the street. She threw it in park then unbuckled her seatbelt to turn towards me. "That's the worst excuse I ever heard." She yelled. "Alex you're her girlfriend! The last thing she should be worried about is drinking with her friends when it comes to you getting home safe or not."

I nodded but didn't know what to say. Which didn't seem to matter because Mitchie continued. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, I nodded again. "I don't like your girlfriend Alex. She's a fucking bitch."

My eyes widened at Mitchie's confession. Again I couldn't tell if this was a test or not, but something about the way Mitchie spoke I could tell she wasn't lying. "Why don't you like her? She calls you one of her best friends."

"That's exactly it. She's a fake selfish bitch. Alex we haven't been friends in years. We tolerate each other because for some unholy reason my friends stay friends with her. She never proves me wrong either. And her leaving you tonight to go drink is exactly the shit that furthers my belief that she's the shittiest human alive."

I really had no idea what to say. I didn't like my girlfriend much either, but something about Mitchie's confession made me dislike Kayla more. I always hated her selfishness but hearing how someone else notices it too makes me realize that I'm not just over thinking things. "I mean we've been together for a while, I obviously know she's selfish. But I guess she's comfortable enough with me to tell me to get my own ride." I explained.

"If she was as comfortable with you as you say then why did it take eight months for her to get you to finally meet us?" she questioned.

"You have a point." I agreed.

"Listen Alex you don't have to break up with her. You don't even have to believe what I'm saying when I tell you she is wrong for you. God I don't even care if you tell her I'm saying these things. She probably expects it. Did you see her face when I offered to drive you home? Fear Alex, she looked fucking terrified."

That is something I noticed myself. "Well thank you for telling me these things Mitchie. I'm not going to tell her you said anything. I actually feel pretty good knowing you're looking out for me like this when we just met. But it's not like I can break up with her or anything."

"Why cant you?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "I mean I just can't."

"Do you love her?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I thought harder. "I mean I don't think I do, but I don't really know."

"I'm not here to say you don't. I'm just saying, you seem like a nice girl Alex."

"Well thank you." I replied.

Mitchie put her car in drive and took a sharp turn. She started going down back roads as if she knew where she was going. Before I knew it we were at my house. "I knew where you lived the whole time. I use to bring her here before she had a car." Mitchie explained.

I looked at her confused. "Then why did you take the long way?"

"I wanted to talk and see what was going through your head to be honest."

"Well thanks I think?" I questioned not sure if it was a good thing or not.

She didn't reply. Instead she ripped a receipt out of the side of her door. She shuffled through the door again and pulled out a pen. She leaned against the steering wheel and began to write. Quickly she handed me the receipt. "Here's my number. Just in case that dumb bitch ever leaves you somewhere again. I don't want you stranded anywhere." She explained.

I smiled and put the paper in my pocket. "Thanks Mitch. And thanks for the ride again."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

I pulled the handle on the door and slowly turned to get out. Before shutting the door I leaned in one last time. "Seriously thank you."

She nodded. "Anytime. Don't lose that number."

"I won't."

She put her car in drive again. "I'll see you around Alex."

"I'll see you around." I repeated. And with that I shut the door.

She pulled away fast. I couldn't help but watch her drive all the way down the street. Once she was out of view I walked towards my house.

She was so interesting….

**Well that's where I'm ending it for now guys! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all so much for the great reviews! It was amazing to wake up and read them all! They really motivate me to write and get a chapter out quick for you guys!**

**So I had someone ask why Kayla was nice in the beginning of the first chapter and not at the end. Well I thought it was obvious but I'll explain! Her character is nice when it's just her and Alex because well it's her and Alex. Now when she's presented with other people is when she changes. Meaning she clearly cares more about her friends and her surroundings more than her own girlfriend. Also it's showing that maybe Alex is right when she doesn't think her girlfriend is what she wants. Alex isn't put into a situation with her to realize this until she meets Kayla's friends. Her selfishness is hinted in the first part of the chapter as well, like how she tells Alex she will be more considerate and call but Alex knows she won't do that. And before they get to the diner Alex prepares herself because she knows Kayla makes her uncomfortable in public situations. It's character build up hope I didn't confuse anyone else! I really didn't think it was that hard to understand so I am sorry for anyone who is confused! Questions are always helpful! I like getting them and clearing things up, or challenging my writing, so keep them coming guys (: **

**Just to make sure there is no confusion italicized sentences are texts!**

It's been over a week since the diner. I plugged Mithie's number into my phone the night she had given it to me, unfortunately I haven't had an excuse to use it. There was a few times I clicked on her name to send a text. I sat there thinking of how I could spark a conversation. Or at least have an excuse to say hello, but I couldn't really think of one. Not that you need an excuse to say hello to someone, but the thought of texting her made me nervous. As crazy as that sounds being nervous was a very prominent feeling of mine most of the time, so texting someone like her out of the blue was far from something I was comfortable with doing. For a few nights I hoped maybe she would text me. But then the realization hit that she didn't have my number, I only had hers.

Kayla and I hadn't really spoke about the night she went to the boy's house. There wasn't much to say. I wasn't one to start a fight and she wasn't one to give up one once it started. She had asked me how the ride was with Mitchie, and like I promised I never said a word about what Mitchie had told me. I kept it vague, 'it was fine'. I did ask how her night went, and her response was just as vague as mine, 'fun.'

Kayla did send me a few drunk texts that night at the boy's. Considering I had fallen asleep way before the messages poured into my phone I never got to responded, which I was thankful of. She sent a text calling me beautiful. She also apologized for not driving me home herself. By the time I had read the texts she had sent another saying she was drunk and sorry, so I didn't have to respond. I wouldn't have known what to say anyway. I can't really accept that apology knowing she was only saying it out the influence of alcohol and guilt. But at least I knew she was guilty. It made it feel a little better to know she had some remorse for practically ignoring my wellbeing that night. Maybe that's exaggerating but she didn't care enough at the time to get me home safe. But again she never did mention the fact she ignored my existence at the diner. So I myself am still attempting to figure out if she had even noticed she paid more attention to the boys then her own girlfriend.

We're sitting in science class now, alone at a black table top in the back. I find it funny that a lot of people in school don't know we're dating. Were usually together like this. We sit alone together, she flashes smiles at me and I do the same back. We don't kiss in school. I never objected to it, but she has. Her father is a very traditional man, he doesn't see eye to eye with anyone once he has an opinion. Her mother left when she was very young. So being the only child to a man like that keeps her from acting like my girlfriend in public, just in case it gets back to him. My parents don't technically know I'm gay but I'm not exactly hiding it either. I think they have their ideas, they see Kayla all the time and I'm shocked if they haven't noticed something strange between us. They haven't questioned me so I don't bring it up, I just keep it this unspoken thing between our family.

I look over at Kayla, she's laughing at her phone and twirling a pencil in between her fingers. We hadn't spoken much since she sat down. Something seemed a lot more interesting on her phone. Every once in awhile she'll look up and give me a smile, probably just to ensure I'm still here.

"Hey babe?" She asked out of nowhere, I turned to face her just to see she hadn't taken her eyes off of her phone to speak.

I looked back down at my notebook, seeming too interested in what she had to say felt wrong considering she didn't even look up at me. "What's up?'

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" She placed the pencil that she had in her hand in her mouth. She let it hang slightly while she kept her hand securely underneath just in case it dropped.

"Well its Friday night, we usually do something. I'm not sure, but other than that I don't think I have anything planned. Why? What were you thinking?" I asked not knowing she was up to. Truth be told I had absolutely nothing planned. I never do. Usually I just wait for Kayla to explain what our night will consist of and I just go along with it, it's extremely easier that way. I kept my response unsure because I am unsure of what she could have planned. If I tell her absolutely nothing that I might just force myself into another night of watching glee for eight hours followed by an old movie from the 50s until I finally kick her out complaining I'm too tired. When in reality I'm never too tired, just sick of doing exactly what she wants every night.

"Well the Nate just texted me, the boys are having people over again. They wanted to know if we'd both like to go." She said finally glancing up at her phone to look at me.

I thought for a second. Suddenly I realized something I could do. "Um yeah that sounds great. Don't respond yet. I need to ask my mom how late I can stay out tonight."

She nodded. I took out my phone quickly and pressed on the contact I had been waiting to hit all week, Mitchie's. Quickly I typed,_ 'Hey Mitchie its Alex. Kayla just informed me the boys are having people over tonight. Are you going?'_ My heart jumped a little before I hit send. I'm not sure why but something about her made me nervous, but at the same time a little excited. The chance of seeing her again tonight was exciting in itself. I shouldn't get excited about another girl, especially not while I'm pretending to text my mom in front of my girlfriend. But Mitchie is cool. It's not wrong of me to get excited to see someone I want to be friends with, right?

My phone vibrated pretty quickly. Her name popped up on my screen, '_it's about time I got a text from you! I waited. And hmm as intriguing as that sounds, you know being in a room with your girlfriend all night. I think I'm going to pass. The sight of her sort of makes me sick.'_

I sighed. '_Well I was hoping you would be there so I didn't get ignored the whole night! But I totally understand being hesitant about spending time with Kayla.'_ Again I sent the text.

Before I could even look up from my phone it vibrated again, she's a fast texter. '_Then why don't we ditch her and the boys and have a party of our own? We can get to know each other better, I need some new friends._'

I could help but let a sheepish smile form across my face, she wants to be my friend?_ 'Sounds like a plan. How's 6 sound? And can we keep this to ourselves, I have to think of an excuse to get out of Kayla's grip for the night. The last thing I want is for her to not trust me and be on my ass more then she already is. '_

'_You've got it, see you around 6.' _I held back another smile before responding. "Bad news." I said looking back up at Kayla.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"My mom said no going out, I have to help with my cousins birthday diner were apparently hosting at our house tonight." I lied. The lie was great, I would have been proud of myself if I wasn't lying to my girlfriend.

Her mouth formed into an O shape. "Alright, well like do you mind if I still go?" she asked.

I nodded quickly. "Go ahead, it's not like we could be together tonight anyway."

She smiled widely. Before she could speak the bell rang signaling it was time for our next class, the last class of the day. Kayla had math while I had art. It was a good separation between the two of us. Art was my favorite subject it was a great time to have it after spending time with Kayla right before. If we had gotten in a fight or anything I got to leave and clear my mind while doing something I enjoyed.

I walked down the hall to the art room. My mind was fogged with a million thoughts. Seeing Mitchie tonight was something I had wanted to do since the day she dropped me off. But the constant thought that Kayla would find out was ruining all the excitement. Guilt played a large part itself. As I sat down in the art room I couldn't shake the feeling. Is it wrong to lie to your girlfriend? Of course. But what I'm doing isn't wrong. Mitchie and I are just friends. Of course she was Kayla's friend first causing me to feel like it she should know about this. But even Mitchie said herself, Kayla and her only pretend to be friends.

Did the fact that they secretly hated each other make this more wrong then it would have been if they didn't? Probably. But again, Mitchie and I are just friends. We would have been together at the boy's party if she decided to go anyway.

The bell rang signaling the end of art. I looked at my paper to see no progress from the class before. I hadn't touched a pencil or even pulled out a single supply. I put away my paper then walked out the door. I walked my normal route over to Kayla's locker, she was always my ride home. She greeted me with a hug then walked towards the double doors.

"What's wrong?" She asked once we were half way through the parking lot.

I shook my head then turned my attention to her. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Well you haven't said a word the whole way out here. Listen, are you mad that I'm going to that party tonight? Because if you are I don't have to go."

"I'm not mad Kayla." I kept it short and simple. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel guilty and decide not to go. If that happened god only knows if she would attempt to invite herself to my cousins "Birthday party", I wasn't prepared for another lie.

The drive home was relatively silent. We spoke about our day for a few minutes but after that died down there wasn't much else to say. I could tell she was in deep thought, and I was in the exact same state. Of course we were thinking of different things, but they both caused us to be withdrawn into our own thoughts.

At the traffic light before my house she turned to look at me. "What do you think I should wear tonight?"

"Is it like some sort of formal drinking party?" I asked not really understanding why the outfit she had on for school wasn't good enough for a party with friends.

"No, I just don't like this outfit much." She said pulling on the bottom of her shirt.

"Well I think it looks fine but if you are really uncomfortable change your shirt. The jeans look nice on you, I wouldn't change that." I told her honestly. I found it funny she was so worried about what to wear because I felt the same way. The whole ride home I was planning outfits in my mind. It's not that I wanted to look good for Mitchie but don't you just want to impress someone when you first start off being their friend?

We pulled up to my house. "You're right, I like these jeans."

I nodded. It was a little confusing that she decided to say that instead of a formal goodbye, she must really be deep in thought about her clothes. "Yeah they look good. Well goodbye Kay." I quickly leaned over the center of the car to give her a kiss.

I quickly rushed into my house. I didn't even make my way into the kitchen like I normally would for an afternoon snack. I wasn't very hungry today. My mind was racing about what we would be doing tonight. Mitchie did say we should have our own party, did that mean she wanted to drink? I assumed so but at the same time I'm not even sure if she was a drinker. I turned to my phone. _'Hey Mitch, just curious do you want to drink tonight?'_

As I waited for a reply I started to pull pieces of clothing from my closet it and laying them on my bed. I grabbed my favorite shirt and laid that next to a pair of pants that I had yet to wear. Before I could keep grabbing them my phone went off. _'It's up to you. That sounds like fun and I have an easy way of getting alcohol so let me know what you want to do.'_

'_Yeah that sounds fun, let's do it. I'm curious though, what's your easy way?'_ I sent the text more curious than ever. I mean I'm assuming that means a fake ID but you never know.

'_Don't worry about that. I'll explain when I get to your house. See you in like an hour._' Quickly I ran back to my closet. I didn't realize how much time I had let pass just by pulling out clothes.

I grabbed my favorite shirt and threw it over my head. I took a look in my mirror and smiled. The shirt was a crop top, it was just plain black but something about the fit made me love it. Next I grabbed the new pair of pants. They were different, they were high waisted and had a pattern on them. They weren't tight they were meant to be baggy. If I had to say so myself they seemed pretty fashionable. I slipped off my jeans from school then put the new pants on. I smiled when I saw them in the mirror, they looked perfect.

After putting my outfit together I ran into the bathroom. I ran my hair through my fingers. It looked good enough for casually hanging out with a friend. I moved on to makeup. Instead of going all out with my makeup I decided to just touch it up. Again I didn't want to look like I tried too hard for her. Being that I still had to clean my room before she got here also didn't give me enough time to do a whole lot with it either.

I ran back into my room to check the time. 5:37, not even a half hour until she gets here. I started to hang all of the clothes I had previously taken out. After that I looked around. I couldn't think of anything embarrassing that may be out but I had to check for it. Nothing would be worse than an old journal from 7th grade being read or anything along the lines of that. I shuffled through the stuff on my desk. On the corner was a frame that held a picture of Kayla and I. Quickly I picked it up and put it in my desk draw.

After I cleared the room of any embarrassment I sat on my bed and checked the time on my phone again, 5:51. Suddenly it beeped and message from Mitchie appeared, _'on my way.'_

**That's where I'm ending it for now guys! Again thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate them! **


End file.
